Matora Magna (Shadow Alternate Universe)
Matora Magna is a planetoid that formerly orbited around Spherus Magna before the planet was destroyed. It is the equivalent of the Matoran Universe in the Shadow Alternate Universe. History Conception During the Core War on Spherus Magna, the Great Beings realized that the planet was doomed to shatter sooner or later, so they decided to find a way to save Spherus. Using the power of the Protodermis leaking from the planet's surface and their creation skills, they created a massive robot 27,000,000 feet tall, to see if such an action was possible. If so, they would later program this robot to hold Spherus Magna in one piece and stop every single Protodermis leak. It had succeeded until upon its activation, the robot violently exploded and its remains crashed onto an entire village. This failure had disastrous consequences. Many Glatorian, Agori and Great Beings died in the explosion and the subsequent crash. Even worse, the explosion had left a huge scar on the planet's surface and had created a leak of Energized Protodermis of a length never seen before, making it a primary battlefield in the Core War. Blasted at the sight of yet another failure, the survivors among the Great Beings swore to hide the plans of the robot so that no one could ever build such a terrible machine again. From this moment on, they began working on another plan : the creation of an artificial planet to replace Spherus Magna. Building of Matora Magna The Great Beings gave life to the Matoran, a biomechanical species who would inhabit the planet to maintain it. They laid the plans of the new planet inside the Matoran's programming, and built only the structure of the planetoid for the Matoran to finish most of the construction work. The Great Beings then launched the structure and the Matoran into space, along with some other creations. That's when they christened the planetoid Matora Magna, planet of the Matoran. To be completed soon. Geography and Notable Locations Matora Magna comprises oceans, continents and islands just like the Matoran Universe in the Prime Reality. Thanks to this, it withholds many different biomes on different parts of the planet. Unlike the Matoran Universe, the islands and continents aren't built inside artificial domes, but are simply lying on the surface of the planet. This means it is possible to travel from one island to another using a boat, and it is possible to go around the world. The undergrounds of Matora Magna are spread across with an intricate and complex hydraulic system made of numerous conducts accessible from hidden places around the globe, such as the Archives of Metru Nui. This system is unknown to the majority of the planet's inhabitants, and its purpose is to regulate the currents and tide of the oceans. Daxia Daxia is an island lying on the equator of Matora Magna. It is covered in lucious forests and exotic plants, and often offers a hot weather. After the Great Cataclysm, the Great Spirit Robot stopped its course right over the east coast of the island. Karda Nui Karda Nui is the core of Matora Magna. Mahri Nui Mahri Nui was part of the coast of Voya Nui before it broken off it during the Great Cataclysm. The "island" then proceeded to sink under the sea and is to this day the only known underwater village of Matora Magna. Mata Nui Mata Nui is an artificial island that was not part of the original plans of the Great Beings for Matora Magna. It was ordered by Mata Nui to be built on the south pole of the planet, because he wanted an island to his name. It is filled with many different ecosystems, from snowy plains to fiery volcanoes, from lucious forests to arid deserts, and so on. Metru Nui Main article : Metru Nui (Shadow Alternate Universe) Metru Nui was once a gigantic metropole on the north pole of Matora Magna. It also acted as Mata Nui's brain before he granted himself a physical body. It was completely ravaged during the Great Cataclysm and has since been deserted by the Matoran living there. The city is now derelict and inhabited by countless packs of Visorak. Voya Nui Voya Nui was a part of the Southern Continent that broke off of it during the Great Cataclysm. Part of it sank into the sea and formed Mahri Nui. Known inhabitants Great Spirit *Mata Nui (Shadow Alternate Universe) - Status unknown Makuta *Teridax (Shadow Alternate Universe) - Status unknown Toa *Tavus - Displaced from the Prime Reality Others *Maxilos (Shadow Alternate Universe) *Numerous Visorak **Spinax (Shadow Alternate Universe) Appearances *''Shadows of Darkness'' **''Light Submerged ''- First appearance Trivia *The fact that the equivalent of the Matoran Universe in the SAU is a planet rather than a robot comes from DarknessApogee's childhood belief that everything in BIONICLE happened on the same planet. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Shadow Alternate Universe